


even if it's true

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Broken Family, Ficlet, Gen, Post-X3, Timelines, mutant terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: If you fuck up hard enough, it gets very hard to make a call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not new, but lifting it off LJ :)

** Even if it's true **

_A hesitant hand shakingly picking up a phone._

_Call Bobby._

Middle-aged men crammed into a room, discussing their feelings upon discovering their children were mutants.

_Call Bobby._

Awkward words and embarrased tales, suddenly interrupted by a bang.

_A phone, dropping down again._

A room, too full of people, the stink of sweat, the smell of panic.

A female voice, a roar.

Aww, look at the self-help group of rightous little humans! Are you quite proud of yourself for abandoning your children?

Smoke, blood, and violence.

A hand.

Hey, don't I know you?

A sneer, I want a word with him.

_Call Bobby._

These are the monstrous creatures your sperm set into the world, unleashing hell upon you.

I _said,_ leave him alone.

_Call Bobby._

Go home. Read everything you can find written by one Dr. Jean Grey. Then call him.

_A flickering computer, an office, free of smoke._

Why?

'Cause Bobby has this strange delusion it's possible for us to live in some peaceful mutant/human co-existenence heaven. I don't want him to lose that, much as I'd like us to fight on the same side again.

_Call Bobby._

_A dialling pad, remaining untouched._

_A terrorist made me love you._

_How do you say that to your son?_

 

.


End file.
